godzillafanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Mystrian link
Fifty thousand years ago there were two great states on earth. The largest was Mu which was situated on a small now sunken continent. Atlantis was a situated on a large island about the size of modern Greenland, also now gone. Both nations lived in harmony and peace in balance with the Earth. Atlantis having nowhere to grow on earth looked to deep space for resources and colonization. In the farthest reaches of the galaxy they found a habitable world with no sentient species. They called it Mysteria. Due to the extreme distance between Mysteria and Earth the new colony operated with relative autonomy. To increase the population rapidly the Mysterians relied extensively on cloning. Within a few generations the planet was an advanced trade and industrial hub in that part of the Galaxy. Seeking new rescores the Mysterians began expanding mining and exploding many other planets. This brought them into conflict with the nebula M empire. In an attempt to find a peaceful solution the MU brokered a peace treaty between Atlantis and the Nebula M aliens. This treaty established a trading outpost on Earth for the Nebula M aliens that would eventually become Seatopia. Viewing this treaty as a betrayal, the Mysterians declared their independence from Earth. A few years later the Nebula m aliens launched an ill-conceived attack. The ensuing war destroyed Mysteria and left their own world uninhabitable by all but insects. Genetically enhanced for size and intelligence specifically for mining uranium on the Nebula M planet, the insect slaves simply assumed control after the humanoids left. Maintaining ties with planet x as well as Seatopia, the new nebula M aliens emerged as a new major spacefaring race. The last of the original humanoid Nebula M aliens retreated to their only remaining colony, planet X. The Mysterians became a homeless people a vagabond race traveling through space mining asteroid field for resources. While homeless, they still possessed a powerful fleet and subsisted largely as mercenaries for thousands of years. Most spacefaring races avoided conflict with the powerful and ferocious Mysterians. The war irrevocably damaged both races genetically. Now facing extinction, the Mysterians turned to sophisticated cloning and that sustained them for thousands of years. Eventually Mysterian DNA degraded too far and they were forced to take drastic measures. The Xlelians resolved the problem by conquering other races to harvest their mitochondrial DNA. In the meantime, the Earth had fallen into a dark age. Both the Mu and Antlantian states disappeared due to a failure of the climate control systems and the Batra retaliation. The Mu protected themselves from Batra by moving under sea. Atlantis was destroyed and Seatopia moved to under the sea floor. Desperate to save their civilization the Mysterians invaded the Earth however, the earthmen proved more resilient than expected and the Mysterians lacked the number for such an invasion. In the end, they were forced to surrender to the UN. Their technological assistance aided in the development of the Spaceship X, the Gotengo class war ship, The Mazor and absolute zero cannons as well as the monster containment system of the monster Island archipelago. The assistance of the Mysterians peeked the interest of other spacefaring races in the galaxy. Fearing that Earth could become a significant threat, some chose to launch preemptive attacks on earth. The Seatopians retained close ties to both Nebula M and planet X just in case they needed assistance but like the Mu depended more on their secrecy than might for security.